Rapport d'infection pour le Queen Zenobia
Le Rapport d'infection pour le Queen Zenobia est un document de Resident Evil: Revelations. Emplacement Ce document se trouve dans la salle du labyrinthe aux faisceaux laser (Laboratoire secret du Queen Zenobia). Jill Valentine le découvre sur un cadavre alors qu'elle fouille le laboratoire à la recherche d'un moyen de neutraliser le virus t-Abyss. Après lecture du document, le joueur obtient le Prototype de vaccin. Ces évènements se déroulent dans l'Episode 9 : Sans issue. Description Un journal écrit par un des chercheurs qui travaillait dans le laboratoire secret du Queen Zenobia. Il nous apprend que Morgan Lansdale est à l'origine de l'attaque terroriste. Transcription Français= Chercheur : Ryan ID : 503321 2004 Après la panique de Terragrigia, nous nous sommes emparés du bateau puis avons commencé notre mission rapidement et en toute discrétion. Le Regia Solis a détruit la ville. Ce navire est le seul endroit où il est possible d'observer la propagation et la mutation du virus T-Abyss. Il s'agit de l'environnement parfait pour mener nos recherches. Nous devons l'exploiter au mieux de nos moyens. Le seul contretemps sont les hôtes infectés par le virus T-Abyss. Cela complique sérieusement nos recherches. L'endroit entier risque d'être envahi par ces créatures. Nous devons agir rapidement. 2005 Nos recherches sur le virus avancent rapidement. Nous avons réussi à développer un vaccin convenable. Tous nos objectifs ont été atteints et nous n'avons plus aucune raison de rester sur ce bateau. Nous avons donc décidé de l'abandonner. Certains membres n'ont pas survécu pour voir cet instant de gloire. C'est le prix de la science, je suppose. Lorsque Lansdale a appris la nouvelle, il était incroyablement enthousiaste. (Certaines pages sont déchirées et il y a quelque chose de gribouillé après.) Lorsque nous avons envoyé les données de recherches, les portes du centre se sont fermées. Et les armes biologiques se sont réveillées de leur sommeil cryogénique. Je n'avais pas vu que Veltro n'était pas le seul pion à sacrifier dans toute cette histoire. J'ai presque envie d'en rire ! C'est lui qui avait tout arrangé depuis le début. Il a donné le virus T-Abyss aux terroristes, ce qui a causé la panique de Terragrigia. Grâce à cela, nous avons obtenu de précieuses données sur l'infection, et nous avons développé avec succès le vaccin. Il a utilisé Regia Solis pour éradiquer le virus et les terroristes, et toute la ville. Toutes les preuves ont disparu. Maintenant, le monde entier a peur du virus, et le FBC est devenu une organisation majeure. Lansdale m'a impressionné par le degré de perfection dans l'orchestration de tous ces événements. C'est à inscrire en lettres d'or dans les livres d'histoire. Espérons que la demande pour ces vaccins nous apportera les remerciements et la prospérité que nous méritons. (Le reste est illisible.) |-| Anglais= Researcher: Ryan ID: 503321 2004 After the final note was played in the tragedy known as the Terragrigia Panic, we seized the ship and began to carry out our mission quickly and secretly. The Regia Solis destroyed the site. Now this ship is the only place where we can observe the spread and mutation of the T-Abyss along with ancillary research. This is the perfect environment to conduct research, and we must make the most of it. The only setback is the hosts infected with the T-Abyss virus. This will make research very difficult for us. It will not last long as a place of research and science before the entire place is overwhelmed with creatures. We must act quickly. 2005 Our research on the virus has proceeded rather smoothly, and we were able to develop a proper vaccine. With all our goals accomplished, there is no longer any need for the ship. We have decided to abandon it. A few members of our team did not survive long enough to see this moment, but that is the cost of doing research. When we told Lansdale about our breakthrough with the vaccine, he showed uncharacteristic felicity. (There is something scribbled in after an area where pages are torn out.) As soon as the research data was sent, the doors to the facility were shut and the B.O.W.s awakened from their cryogenic sleep. I don't understand how I could have missed seeing that Veltro wasn't the only disposable pawn in all of this... Almost funny, really. I see now that it was he who arranged for all these things to come to pass. He gave the terrorists the T-Abyss virus, which led to the Terragrigia Panic. That gave us lits of valuable data on infection, which led to the eventual development of the vaccine. And thanks to his position of authority, he used the Regia Solis to eradicate the virus, the terrorists, and all the fools in that city. Any traces or links to us vanished with it. The end result, however, is that the world is now afraid of the virus, and the FBC's charter has been strengthened and expanded. I am awestruck with the degree of perfection with which Lansdale orchestrated all these events This is one for the history books to be sure. Hopefully, the demand for this vaccine will bring the rest of us the accolades and riches we so justly deserve. (The rest of the scribble is illegible.) |-| Japonais= 研究員ライアン　ID:503321 2004年某日 テラグリジア・パニック終焉宣言と時を同じくして我々は船を回収した。 任務は迅速かつ秘密裏に遂行された。 何者にも気付かれることなく… "レギア・ソリス"でかの地が消え去った。 今となっては、この船は"t-アビス"の感染経過・変異、その他を 観察できる極めて貴重な実験場である。 決して手放すわけにはいかない。 だが、船はすでにt-アビス感染者の巣窟。制圧は我々にとっても困難を極めた。 今も、この場所に一時の研究拠点を設けられたに過ぎない。 直にここも化け物どもに侵食されるだろう。残された時間は少ない… 2005年某日 ウィルスの経過観察は順調に進み、特効薬たるワクチンも完成した。 もうここに用はない。施設を廃棄し撤退することを今日付けで決議した。 我々研究員にも少なからず被害が出たが、これも必要な犠牲だったとあきらめよう。 ワクチン完成の報告には、いつも冷酷な銀髪の御仁、 モルガン・ランズディール氏もお喜びになるはずだ。 （日誌が数ページ破かれた後に殴り書かれた記載がある＿＿） 研究データを送信するやいなや施設の扉がすべて封鎖され、 冷凍睡眠からＢ.Ｏ.Ｗ.どもが蘇生しはじめた。 捨て駒はヴェルトロだけではないとなぜ気付けなかったのか…逆に笑えてくる。 今になって思えば、事のすべてはあの方の掌の上での出来事だった… テロリストにt-アビスを供与してテラグリジア・パニックを起こさせ、 人体感染の大量臨床データを確保。 遅滞したワクチン開発に光明をもたらした。 一方、事態収拾の陣頭指揮には自らが立ち、 遂にはレギア・ソリスを照射してウィルスとヴェルトロはおろか 街ごと関与の痕跡のすべてを消滅せしめたのだ。 結果、彼はウィルスの脅威を知った大衆の世論を勝ち得、 ＦＢＣの権力強化を得るまでに至った。 自作自演…これほどこの言葉が相応しい事件は歴史上にも類をみないだろう。 ランズディール氏の手腕には舌を巻く。 そして我々の命が消えることで真相は完全に闇に葬られるのだ… （文字がかすれて後は読めない＿＿） Galerie Prototype Vaccine location.jpg|Emplacement du document. Rerev 2017-04-17 09-55-05-72.png Rerev 2017-04-17 09-55-06-52.png Rerev 2017-04-17 09-55-07-29.png Rerev 2017-04-17 09-55-08-01.png Rerev 2017-04-17 09-55-08-76.png Rerev 2017-04-17 09-55-09-52.png Rerev 2017-04-17 09-55-10-29.png Rerev 2017-04-17 09-55-10-97.png Rerev 2017-04-17 09-55-11-66.png Rerev 2017-04-17 09-55-12-33.png Rerev 2017-04-17 09-55-13-02.png Rerev 2017-04-17 09-55-13-74.png Rerev 2017-04-17 09-55-14-49.png Apparition * Resident Evil: Revelations en:Infection Log for Queen Zenobia Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil: Revelations